Behind the Scene : Original Song
by TotallyLife
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand les caméras sont éteintes? Qu'est-ce que les membres du Glee Cast pensent quand ils lisent ce qu'ils doivent faire ensuite? Et qui est réellement ami avec qui? Jetons un oeil dans les coulisses de la saison 2 épisode 16-TRADUCTION
1. Le scénario

**Salut à tous !**

**Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction et elle sera différente des autres puisque ce n'est pas sur le Klaine mais sur le CrissColfer. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas une romance mais une amitié. L'auteur ne parle que de l'amitié qu'il existe entre Darren Criss et Chris Colfer. C'est pour cela que je l'ai traduite. L'auteur, Sophie loves Music and Writtin, s'est basée sur le tournage du seizième épisode de la seconde saison « Original song ». Il y a 10 chapitres en tout et une suite est déjà en cours d'écriture et qui sera basée sur le vingtième épisode « The Prom Queen ».**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers : saison 2 épisode 16 « original song » <strong>

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Behind the scene: Original Song**_** de **_**Sophie loves Music and Writtin.**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : .net/s/6828789/1/Behind_the_scenes_Original_Song**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the scene: Original Song<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Le scenario**

La tête de Chris reposait sur la table. Ceux qui marchaient par là pensaient probablement qu'il était tout simplement fatigué. Mais la vérité était que Chris essayait de se cacher de ses collègues. Surtout d'Amber et de Darren.

Ledit homme sourit quand il vit le jeune homme et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Darren avec un charmant sourire sur le visage.

Chris roula des yeux.

« Salut Darren. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je ne suis pas réellement une personne matinale. Eh bien, tu l'es visiblement.

- Il est 10h. Comment peux-tu être fatigué ?

- J'ai lu le plus récent scénario hier. Eh bien, en fait, la nuit dernière. » répondit Chris en rougissant.

Darren souleva un sourcil, confus.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore.

- Je pense que tu l'auras aujourd'hui. Je veux dire que nous commençons à tourner demain et c'EST l'épisode des Régionales. » dit Chris et Darren put voir que le jeune homme était vraiment excité.

Cela lui donnait un air encore plus jeune et c'était dans ces moments-là où Darren se rappelait que Chris avait seulement 20 ans.

« Peux-tu me prêter ton scénario jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne le mien ? Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il va se passer. » demanda Darren en faisant sa plus belle expression de chiot.

Chris rit et roula de ses yeux aux couleurs changeantes qui étaient désormais d'un bleu éclatant.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Frodon.

- Tu rigoles ? Je ne suis pas si petit.

- Eh bien tu ES plus grand que Lea.

- Tu vois.

- Mais tu es encore un hobbit. Et cela ne m'aide pas que tu ais ces dingues de cheveux bouclés.

- Je ne peux pas changer ça. Et mes cheveux ne sont pas si mal.

- Cela pourrait être pire, c'est vrai. Mais encore, tes cheveux et ta taille font que tout le monde pense que tu es un hobbit.

- Oh tais-toi Colfer, _répondit Darren ce qui fit rire Chris davantage._

- Alors maintenant, nous utilisons nos noms de famille…Mais oui. Tu peux m'emprunter mon scénario Criss.

- Merci. Mais laisse-nous utiliser nos prénoms à nouveau, parce que sérieusement, c'est tellement confus que ton prénom soit Chris et que mon nom de famille soit Criss.

- J'aime mon prénom. Et…

- Salut vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Heather Morris apparut dans la pièce et s'assit de l'autre côté de Chris.

« Chris est fatigué et il se moque de ma taille.

- L'as-tu encore appelé « Frodon » ? _demanda Heather à Chris qui lui sourit._

- Ouais. Mais peux-tu me le reprocher ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Hé ! Deux contre un. Ce n'est pas juste, _répondit Darren en faisant la moue ce qui fit que Chris recommença à rire._

- Peu importe. Voilà. Le scénario. »

Finalement Chris réussit à dire et remit à Darren son scénario. Le plus âgé l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Alors qu'il commença à lire, Heather et Chris discutèrent. Une demi-heure plus tard, le producteur de _Glee_, Ryan Murphy, apparut.

« Bonjour ! Je voulais vous parler de vos horaires.

- Salut Ryan ! _répondirent les trois acteurs._

- Heather, nous allons avoir une courte scène au casier demain, ainsi tu peux penser à une idée pour avoir de la saleté partout sur toi. »

Heather fit une grimace.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas seule. Naya est avec moi, _dit-elle en se levant et elle quitta la pièce._

- Avez-vous lu vos scénarii ? _demanda Ryan aux deux hommes._

- Non. Je n'ai pas encore fini. Mais Chris sait ce qui va se passer.

- Donc tu ne sais pas encore pour la scène du baiser ?

- La scène du baiser ? » demanda Darren en se tournant vers Chris qui rougissait.

Ce fut la conversation qu'il ne voulait pas avoir avec Darren et ce fut une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu se cacher plus tôt.

« Ouais, les fans vont être heureux. Ils verront finalement un Klaine Kiss _(ndrl : Baiser de Klaine, mais parmi les fans francophones, le Klaine Kiss est resté)_ » répondit Ryan en souriant comme s'il venait de donner aux deux acteurs en face de lui un gros cadeau.

Darren et Chris étaient restés silencieux et le silence entre eux était vraiment gênant. Ryan cessa de sourire et regarda Chris puis Darren et revint sur Chris.

« Ok. Je sais que cela va être bizarre pour vous et peut-être un peu gênant. Je sais que vous êtes de bons amis, mais ceci est votre affaire, les gars. Je vais vous aider à rendre la scène la plus agréable qu'il me sera possible de faire. Mais ceci EST votre travail et vous saviez que cela se serait produit de toute façon. Peut-être que nous pouvons en parler avant. Si vous le voulez. » ajouta-t-il.

Darren cligna des yeux et répondit :

« Je veux dire que je n'ai rien contre toi, Chris. Tu es un très bon ami et tout. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais vraiment embrassé un gars avant. Comme…bien en faisant semblant d'être amoureux. »

Chris regardait ses mains. Normalement, il n'avait pas de problème avec des choses comme ça. Il pouvait être jeune mais il était aussi professionnel. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait comme ça parce que c'était Darren et qu'ils s'entendaient avec l'autre très bien. Bon et puis il ne savait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience quand il s'agissait d'amour et de ce genre de chose. Il n'avait que 20 ans après tout et gay ce qui ne rendait pas la chose plus facile pour lui.

Ryan se racla la gorge car Chris n'avait toujours rien dit. Cela fit changer le comportement de ce dernier. Sa tête se redressa et il semblait aussi confiant que jamais. Les yeux de Darren s'élargirent et même Ryan fut surpris. Chris leur sourit et se leva.

« Jouer cette scène ne me met pas mal à l'aise. Je vous verrai plus tard. Lea m'a dit que je pouvais lui demander si elle pouvait me donner quelques conseils pour les nouvelles chansons donc je vais aller la trouver. Bye ! »

Et avec ça, il disparut. Darren cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Ryan.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'était _Business-Chris_. (_ndrl : il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne traduction donc je laisse comme ça. Mais si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse._)

- _Business-Chris _?

- Ouais. Je veux dire que tu le connais. Il est parfois très émotionnel, mais dès que quelque chose a à voir avec son travail, il ignore simplement ses sentiments et fait son travail.

- Alors il arrête juste de penser et fait ce que le scénario dit ?

- Oui et non. Oui il fait ce que le scénario dit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il arrête de penser à tout le reste. Il EST Chris après tout.

- Je pense que j'ai un peu besoin d'apprendre cela. Ignorer ce que mon cerveau me dit et juste faire mon travail.

- Nous verrons. Et puis, nous ne tournerons pas la scène du baiser avant la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui et demain, vous enregistrerez les chansons.

- Ok Ryan. Et merci pour ton aide.

- De rien, _répondit Ryan en se levant et en laissant Darren seul._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour le premier épisode ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !<strong>

**Je mettrai un chapitre tous les dimanches.**

**A la semaine prochaine, Totally Life**


	2. Enregistrement des chansons

**Salut à tous !**

**Et voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire (cela fait toujours plaisir) et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (cela fait également plaisir) !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Kalia : merci pour ton commentaire. On se demande souvent comment un acteur réagit face à une scène ou à un scénario et certaines personnes arrivent à bien l'imaginer. L'auteur a commencé par l'épisode 16 car elle est une grande fan du Klaine et que cet épisode l'a rendue très heureuse et elle a commencé à imaginer ce qui s'est passé en coulisse. Je ne sais pas si elle a prévu de faire aussi sur l'épisode 8. Pour l'instant, il y a une histoire sur le 16 et une sur le 20. Voilà !**

**- Mymymdemon : merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite demandée !**

**Dans ce chapitre, l'auteur fait référence à **_**A Very Potter Musical**_** que Darren Criss a fait avec la Team Starkid, bien avant Glee. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille de voir cette pièce ainsi que la suite **_**A Very Potter Sequel. **_**Les vidéos sous-titrées en français sont sur Youtube. Dites-moi si vous voulez un lien !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire. Ceci est une traduction !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Enregistrement des chansons<strong>

Chris avait pris sa décision. Il n'allait PAS paniquer à propos du baiser. Il était un acteur professionnel avec un foutu _Golden_ _Globe_. Une petite scène d'un baiser n'était pas si difficile à tourner. Il avait tourné de telles scènes avant. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison d'être si nerveux. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était nerveux comme jamais. Il ne le montrait tout simplement pas et n'importe qui l'interrogerait à ce sujet, il feindrait de ne pas l'être. Cela ne devait pas être si difficile, non ?

Darren était également nerveux. Il n'avait aucun problème pour embrasser un gars. Et il n'avait aucun problème pour embrasser Chris. Il n'avait juste jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant. Il secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Dans cinq minutes, il aurait à entrer dans le studio d'enregistrement et se joindre à Chris. En ce moment, le jeune homme enregistrait _Blackbird_ et après ça, ils enregistreraient _Candles._ Le lendemain, tandis que Chris enregistrerait sa partie Warbler de _Misery _et de _Raise your glass_, Darren enregistrerait sa partie pour les 2 chansons.

Darren soupira et ouvrit la porte. Chris était dans le studio d'enregistrement et chantait les dernières lignes de _Blackbird_. Darren ferma la porte et s'appuya contre le mur avec les bras croisés en souriant. Chaque fois qu'il écoutait Chris chanter une chanson, il devait sourire. Chris avait juste cette voix étonnante et extraordinaire que parfois vraiment cela sonnait comme la voix d'un ange. Darren savait qu'il était lui-même un grand chanteur et il avait déjà enregistré des chansons tout seul donc il savait de quoi il parlait. Ian Brennan, un des créateurs de _Glee_, se tourna et sourit à Darren.

Chris chanta les dernières notes et ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était concentré sur la chanson et avait occulté le monde autour de lui. Il vit Darren appuyé contre le mur avec un sourire sur son visage et il roula des yeux. Darren avait toujours dit à quel point la voix de Chris était belle. C'était vraiment étrange pour le jeune acteur, parce qu'il était un grand fan de _A Very Potter Musical_ et de Darren lui-même. C'était encore un peu incroyable pour lui que Darren Criss fut maintenant l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Chris se tourna vers Ian et demanda :

« Comment étais-je ?

- Brillant. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de pression sur toi. C'est un honneur de reprendre une chanson des _Beattles_ et tu as vraiment fait un super boulot.

- Merci ! _sourit Chris._ »

Malgré le fait qu'il était un célèbre acteur et qu'un grand nombre de personne lui disait qu'il était l'une des personnes les plus talentueuses qu'ils connaissaient, Chris n'était jamais sûr s'il faisait un bon boulot. Darren lui sourit puis franchit la porte en allant vers lui.

« C'était incroyable, _dit-il._ »

Chris roula des yeux de nouveau.

« Merci. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de dire ça à chaque fois que je chante.

- C'est la vérité.

- Non, tu rigoles ? Tu es le meilleur chanteur et nous le savons tous les deux.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis le meilleur chanteur ?

- As-tu ÉCOUTÉ ta voix ? Ok, c'était une question stupide. Tu as écouté ta voix pendant les 24 dernières années de ta vie. Je veux dire… tu es célèbre et tu écris des chansons et… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne penses pas la même chose.

- Tu penses vraiment que je suis SI bon ?

- OUI !

- Eh bien, merci. Mais tu es la personne qui a vraiment une large tessiture vocale.

- Ok, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas chanter fort. Chaque fois que je chante un duo avec Lea, tu peux à peine m'entendre parce que sa voix est juste…eh bien plus forte.

- Les gars, je ne veux pas interrompre cette conversation mais nous avons une chanson à enregistrer donc si vous pouviez juste commencer à chanter…, _dit Ian avec un large sourire sur le visage._ »

Darren et Chris rougirent puis ils commencèrent à chanter.

* * *

><p>Après ce qui semblait être des heures, ils terminèrent enfin d'enregistrer. Vous pourriez facilement entendre que Chris avait enregistré presque toute la journée et Darren se moquait de sa voix. Chris le frappa légèrement au bras quand ils quittèrent le studio d'enregistrement.<p>

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire, je te jure que je vais faire une vidéo de toi la prochaine fois que tu chanteras toute la journée, _menaça Chris en se raclant la gorge pour ce qui semblait être la quinzième fois._

- Ma voix ne sonne pas si mal quand je chante toute la journée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais cela m'aide quand j'enregistre un album.

- Comment ça va l'écriture des chansons ?

- Oh c'est génial. _Glee _m'aide vraiment. J'ai tant d'idées et tant de choses qui se produisent. C'est juste étonnant.

- Ouais. _Glee _est vraiment… C'est un honneur de travailler ici et de faire ce que j'aime tous les jours. C'est incroyable. Je veux dire que j'ai 20 ans et j'ai déjà un _Golden_ _Globe_ juste à cause de cette série. J'ai rencontré tant de stars et je me suis fait tant d'amis. C'est comme si nous étions une grande famille, tu sais ?

- Ouais. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Vous êtes tous assez proches et vous voulez vous protéger mutuellement. Bien sûr, il y a des conflits comme dans chaque famille mais vous vous excusez toujours après.

- Tu sais que tu fais aussi parti de notre famille, non ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais juste…eh bien, vous vous connaissez depuis au moins deux ans.

- Et alors ? Chord est nouveau aussi.

- Eh bien, ouais, mais il est toujours avec les autres. Moi non. Hormis quelques scènes, je te parle toujours, _répondit Darren et Chris souleva un sourcil._ Je veux dire… je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Comme si j'étais fatigué de toi ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je veux dire, ne devrais-je pas être aussi ami avec tout le monde pour faire parti de cette famille ?

- Tu l'es déjà. Ils t'aiment tous et ils sont tes amis.

- Ils me connaissent à peine. Je n'ai pas parlé avec eux tant que ça.

- Mais moi si. Et je leur ai parlé de toi et quel grande personne et acteur tu es. »

Darren s'arrêta et se tourna vers Chris.

« Vraiment ?

- Ouais !, _rit Chris._ Et ils posent des questions à ton sujet. Je t'ai dit : nous sommes une famille et chaque membre importe.

- Wow ! Je suis… En fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien, je dois quand même y aller. A plus !

- Bye ! Et merci !

- De rien ! _dit Chris et s'éloigna avec un sourire heureux de Darren._ »

* * *

><p><strong>A dimanche prochain !<strong>


	3. Misery

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire (cela fait toujours plaisir) et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (cela fait également plaisir) !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Mymymdemon : merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite demandée !**

**- Lullaby : merci pour ton commentaire. Voici le lien du compte qui a fait toutes les traductions des spectacles de la Team Starkid :** **www. youtube . com/user/forestgleek (enlève les espaces)  
><strong>

**- Kalia : tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire et merci d'écrire ce que tu penses. C'est vrai que certains passages sont un peu irréaliste (mais bon qui sait ? personne ne les connait donc nous ne pouvons pas savoir). Mais certains passages sont marrants et mignons ! (surtout la référence au Golden Globe qui va revenir prochainement. Pour la scène du baiser, cela ne vient que dans le chapitre 8 je crois. Pour la vidéo, je la connais (et j'ai vu les suivantes aussi) et j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je pense que l'auteur s'en ai inspiré car tu retrouves dans sa fic certains passages. Merci encore !**

**Alors si vous avez lu ce que j'ai répondu à **_**Kalia**_**, elle fait référence à une vidéo qu'une personne a faite sur Darren Criss et Chris Colfer. Ce sont que des bouts d'interview où ils parlent de l'autre. Il y en a, à ce jour, 3 de faite. Voici les liens (enlevez les espaces) :**

**- www. youtube .com/watch?v=LS-aljOSaRQ**

**- www. youtube .com/watch?v=vg9YTyctomE**

**- www. youtube .com/watch?v=Gl_Ozioui74**

**Ces vidéos résument un peu cette histoire. Vous y verrez certaines références.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire. Ceci est une traduction !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Misery<strong>

Deux jours plus tard, Chris se tenait dans l'une des pièces « communes » de Dalton. Darren se tenait à côté de lui et fredonnait la mélodie de _Misery._

« Pourrais-tu arrêter ça ?, _demanda Chris agacé._

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu fredonnes _Misery_.

- Et ?

- Et c'est agaçant. Je vais devoir écouter cette chanson toute la journée pendant que nous filmerons la scène et c'est vraiment agaçant de l'entendre tout le temps.

- Je pensais que tu aimais _Misery _?

- J'aime. Tout simplement pas quand je dois l'entendre au moins huit heures !

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas arrêter de chanter.

- Darren ! _commença Chris._ »

Mais le plus âgé saisit son bras et dansa autour de la pièce alors qu'il chantait _Misery_. Les autres acteurs rirent et chantèrent avec lui.

Finalement, Darren arrêta de chanter quand Ryan entra dans la pièce. Chris pensa sérieusement à étreindre le producteur pour avoir arrêter Darren.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à répéter, _dit Ryan._ »

Et il sourit quand il vit le regard agacé sur le visage du plus jeune membre du casting de _Glee._

« J'espère vraiment que nous ne filmerons pas ceci toute la journée, _murmura Chris et il s'assit à une table._ »

* * *

><p>Ils répétèrent la scène de danse plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent enfin à la filmer. Autour de 13h, la partie musicale était finie et ils devaient seulement à filmer la partie où Kurt disait que Blaine obtenait toujours les solos.<p>

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Chris ait dût dire : « J'ai l'impression que nous sommes comme _Blaine et ces Pioupious_ (_ndrl : pour rester fidèle à la version française. Mais en anglais c'est « Blaine and the Pips »_) » Bien sûr, Darren savait que cette ligne allait venir mais en fait, l'entendre fut trop pour lui. Surtout quand Chris le disait avec sa voix légèrement agacée. Darren commença à rire et il ne put s'arrêter. Il était allongé sur le sol et les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais c'était tout simplement trop hilarant pour lui.

Chris se tenait là et regardait. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée s'il devait être en colère ou commencer à rire aussi.

« Coupez ! _dit Ryan et il se dirigea vers Chris._

- Tu devrais arrêter d'écrire des phrases comme celle-ci, _grimaça l'acteur._

- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Darren commence à avoir une crise de fou rire.

- Moi non plus. Tu penses que je pourrais lui faire du chantage si je fais une vidéo ? »

Heureusement pour Darren, il choisit ce moment pour arrêter de rire.

« Je te le déconseille Colfer ! _dit-il en se levant._

- Je suis certain que les autres auraient aimé voir ta crise de fou rire.

- Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je ne rie PAS quand tu dis des choses comme ça.

- J'ai dû le dire.

- Ok, arrêtez-ça les gars. Penses-tu pouvoir essayer de nouveau Darren ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Désolé. »

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Darren riait encore et Chris ne put résister et fit une vidéo. Cela fit arrêter le rire de Darren et le bouclé se jeta presque sur son partenaire. Chris perdit son équilibre et tous les deux tombèrent au sol.<p>

« Donne-moi ce téléphone !

- Pourrais-tu, je ne sais pas, ARRETER D'ETRE COUCHE SUR MON TORSE ? Je ne peux plus respirer, _dit Chris._ »

Il poussa Darren hors de lui. Il s'assit et se massa le torse.

« Merde ! Ça fait mal !

- Désolé. Mais je t'ai dit que tu ne devrais pas faire une vidéo.

- Donc maintenant, c'est de ma faute ? _demanda le jeune homme en se levant._

- Eh bien… ouais, _répondit Darren en se levait aussi._ »

Chris le foudroya du regard comme s'il avait sérieusement perdu l'esprit.

« Je ne l'aurai pas fait si tu n'avais pas ri.

- Cette stupide ligne est juste trop hilarante.

- Ou peut-être que tu n'es tout simplement pas professionnel. »

Darren dût cligner des yeux.

« Quoi ? Quand j'ai commencé à jouer en professionnel, tu étais encore au lycée donc ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas professionnel.

- Alors cesses d'agir comme si tu avais cinq ans.

- Je m'amuse juste un peu. Tu devrais aussi essayé ça de temps en temps.

- Je m'amuse. Mais pas pendant mon travail.

- Alors tu es _Business-Chris_ (_ndrl : voir chapitre 1)_ à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Business-Chris ?_ Qu'est-ce que CELA signifie ?

- Chaque fois que tu travailles, tu es concentré uniquement sur ce que tu as à faire. Pourquoi ne plaisantes-tu pas un peu ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être viré ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Tout simplement parce que je suis sérieux à ce sujet et le fait que toi non, ne te donne pas le droit de dire que je n'ai pas d'humour. Peut-être que c'est juste un peu dur que je sois loin des autres depuis si longtemps. Après tout, je les connais depuis presque deux ans. Amber, Kevin et Lea sont mes meilleurs amis. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils me manquent ? Tu es si sacrément pénible Darren ! Juste…Juste oublies ça, _dit Chris en sortant de la salle._

Ryan soupira.

« Ok. Nous allons faire une petite pause. Darren, viens. Nous devons trouver Chris et lui parler.

- Quoi ? Il vient juste de me dire que j'étais un mauvais acteur et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie de me voir en ce moment.

- Ce qu'il a besoin, c'est d'un ami en ce moment. Et tu ES son ami. Tu dois te souvenir qu'il a seulement 20 ans et qu'il y a beaucoup de pression sur lui.

- Tu as raison. Désolé Ryan.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser auprès de moi.

- Je sais. »

Darren soupira et sortir de la salle à son tour.

* * *

><p>Il trouva Chris dans la salle de bain. L'homme aux yeux bleu-vert-gris était assis sur le sol avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit les bruits que fit la porte. Ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Darren supposa qu'il avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois.<p>

« Quoi ? _demanda Chris en massant ses tempes._

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ai-je l'air d'aller bien ?

- Eh bien…non.

- J'ai juste paniqué devant tout le monde et maintenant, j'ai le pire mal de tête de tous les temps.

- Je suis désolé. De t'avoir dit ces choses. J'ai oublié que, eh bien… que cela doit être dur pour toi. »

Chris soupira et leva les yeux vers Darren.

« Je suis vraiment stressé. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais ce n'était pas juste ce que j'ai fait et je m'excuse aussi.

- C'est bon. Vraiment.

- En passant, j'ai effacé la vidéo.

- Merci. Et j'essayerai de ne pas rire de nouveau. »

Chris sourit et se leva enfin. Après un regard dans le miroir, il arrangea rapidement ses cheveux.

« Merci d'être venu !

- Pas de problème. Viens. Nous devons encore finir cette foutue scène, _répondit Darren._ »

Et ils quittèrent la pièce.


	4. Régionales

**Salut à tous !**

**Alors merci pour tous ces beaux commentaires ! cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**- Lullaby : de rien pour les liens, ce fut avec grand plaisir !**

**- Porcelain : le rire de Darren est contagieux, je suis d'accord avec toi ! et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait éclaté de rire pour cette scène ! Moi j'avais explosé de rire !**

**- anonyme : de rien pour les liens sur Starkid. Je suis contente de pouvoir les faire découvrir aux francophones !**

**- Kalia : je suppose que c'est toi qui a posté un commentaire sans nom et qui parlait de la quatrième vidéo sur CrissColfer. Saches que je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as écrit. La scène était super marrante et Chris devait se sentir un peu seul loin des ND. Et je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une 4****ème****. Quand j'ai mis les liens sur le chapitre, je ne l'avais pas vu. Merci !**

**Alors voici une 4****ème**** vidéo sur CrissColfer. Elle est toujours faite par la même personne que les 3 précédente : www . youtube . com/watch?v=9N3NljtiXME.**

**Ah la nouvelle semaine s'annonce merveilleuse avec la reprise de **_**Glee **_**! J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que les 2 premières ! Et surtout j'espère que le look de Blaine ne sera pas celui que l'on voit dans les promos parce qu'alors là…. Sauve qui peut !**

**Allez, blablatage terminé ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : comme depuis le premier chapitre, rien ne m'appartient que cela soit l'histoire ou les personnages. Ceci est une traduction !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Régionales<strong>

Le lendemain était le jour des scènes des Régionales. Il était cinq heures du matin et chaque membre du casting semblait fatigué. Chris et Darren étaient les seuls « Warblers » parce qu'ils devaient filmer la prestation des Warblers après les deux autres.

« Ok, écoutez ! Je sais qu'il est tôt et que vous êtes tous fatigués, mais donnez juste le meilleur de vous-même pour que nous puissions rentrer tôt, _annonça Ryan._ Chris, Darren, nous allons filmer la scène entre Kurt et Blaine plus tard.

- D'accord, _dit Chris et il se dirigea vers Amber._

- Que veut-il dire par « la scène entre Kurt et Blaine » ? _lui demanda-t-elle._

- Juste une scène normale… Ok eh bien, pas siiii normale. »

Amber souleva un sourcil et Chris sourit.

« Ils se réunissent dans cet épisode, _répondit-il._

- Mignooooon. Comment ?

- Eh bien l'oiseau de Kurt, Pavarotti, meurt puis Kurt chante _Blackbird_ ce qui fait réaliser à Blaine qu'il l'aime. Donc il dit aux Warblers qu'il veut chanter un duo avec lui. Après ça, il rencontre Kurt dans une des pièces communes et dit qu'il a trouvé la parfaite chanson qui est _Candles_ de _Hey Monday_. Kurt veut savoir pourquoi il veut chanter avec lui et ce dernier répond que il l'a ému et qu'il veut passer plus de temps avec lui. Eh bien ensuite il embrasse Kurt. Il y répond et après leur premier baiser, Blaine dit qu'ils devraient répéter et Kurt répond qu'il pensait que c'était le cas. Ils s'embrassent encore, et ouais c'est tout.

- Awww ! Cela semble vraiment mignon. Attends, il y aura un baiser entre toi et Darren.

- Deux. Au moins. Nous allons filmer la scène au moins dix fois, _répondit Chris en roulant des yeux._

- Nerveux ? _sourit Amber._

- Pourquoi le devrai-je ?

- Parce que tu vas embrasser Darren Freakin' Criss ? (_ndrl : je n'ai jamais su comment traduire « freaking » dans un nom. Si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis preneuse. De toute façon, c'est rentré dans la communauté des fans alors…)_

- Et alors ? C'est juste un baiser et en réalité, ce n'est pas Darren qui m'embrasse, c'est Blaine qui embrasse Kurt.

- Allons. Tu n'as aucuns sentiments ou pensées à propos du baiser ? Pas un peu ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et pensa à la bonne réponse.

« Je suis un acteur. C'est mon travail et si le scénario dit que je dois embrasser quelqu'un, je dois seulement faire mon travail. C'est tout. »

Amber le regarda et il était presque sûr qu'elle pouvait voir à travers sa façade.

« Mais c'est Darren.

- Ouais, je sais. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

- Oui ?

- Comment ? Nous sommes vraiment de bons amis, presque des meilleurs amis et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un embarrassant béguin pour lui ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Elle souleva un sourcil à nouveau et sourit.

« Tu es certain de ça ? Je veux dire que tu ES un fan d'_A Very Potter Musical_ et un fan de Darren.

- Shhhh ! Ne dis pas ça si fort. Et ouais, je suis un fan, et alors ? Maintenant que je connais Darren, ce n'est plus une grosse affaire pour moi. Au cours des derniers mois, j'ai presque toujours tourné avec lui et j'ai eu l'occasion de chanter avec lui qui était un honneur. Mais quand la personne de qui tu es fan te dit toujours que ta voix est belle et tout ça, tu te vois plutôt au même niveau que, dans mon cas, Darren.

- Darren t'a dit à quel point ta voix était magnifique ?

- Ouais. Je pense qu'il a même dit une fois que j'avais la voix d'un ange. C'était VRAIMENT gênant.

- Je pense que c'était sympa.

- Bien sûr que ça l'était, mais je me tenais là comme un idiot et je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Donc, tu n'aimes pas ça quand tu es embrassé devant lui ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais c'est tout à fait normal.

- Je pense juste que peut-être…

- Ok Amber, arrêtes ça ! Je n'ai PAS le béguin pour Darren. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et d'ailleurs, il est hétéro.

- Je ne serai pas si sûre de cela. Attends ! Il porte des lunettes de soleil ROSES et parfois il se comporte…eh bien… comme un gay. »

Chris la regarda comme si elle venait de dire qu'elle était la reine d'Angleterre.

« Donc tu penses qu'il est bi ?

- Oui. Oh regard. Voilà qui vient. Nous pouvons lui demander.

- Es-tu folle ? Nous n'allons PAS le lui demander ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Amber se dirigea vers Darren et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Darren, Chris et moi venons de parler de toi. »

Darren passa son regard d'elle à Chris qui avait caché son visage dans ses mains.

« Ehm okay.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons seulement parlé de bonnes choses.

- Merci… je suppose ? _dit-il plus à Chris qu'à Amber._

- Et je me demandais si tu étais bi, _continua Amber._ »

Darren la regarda. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que Chris rougissait.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Eh bien, tu portes des lunettes de soleil roses et parfois tu te comportes comme…un gay, _répondit-elle en lui souriant._

- Ehm je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

- Eh bien peut-être qu'après ton baiser avec Chris, tu le sauras. »

Ce fut définitivement trop pour Chris. Il laissa sa tête entrée en collision avec le mur le plus proche. Darren ne savait s'il devait rire, rougir ou tout simplement s'enfuir. Heureusement, Ryan choisit ce moment pour venir vers eux. Il sourit et passa un bras autour d'Amber. Quand il vit Chris qui frappait toujours sa tête contre le mur, il souleva un sourcil.

« Chris, tu vas bien ?

- Ouais. Je vais bien. Tout simplement génial, _répondit-il en continuant encore ce qu'il faisait._ »

Ryan laissa Amber et se dirigea vers lui. Il le tourna face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« En es-tu sûr ?

- Ouais. J'ai juste un peu la migraine.

- Je me demande pourquoi… _riposta Darren et Chris lui offrit une des plus belles faces de supplique de chiots de Kurt._

- Ai-je raté quelque chose ? _demanda Ryan._

- Oh nous discutions juste de la sexualité de Darren et que peut-être qu'après avoir embrassé Chris, il saura s'il est bi ou pas, _répondit Amber toujours souriante._ »

Chris voulut se retourner et laisser son visage entrer en collision avec le mur à nouveau mais Ryan avait encore ses mains sur ses épaules et il l'arrêta.

« Eh bien, nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons filmé la scène, n'est-ce pas ? _sourit le producteur._ Oh les gars. Allons de nouveau répéter les numéros puis nous commencerons à filmer. »

Le reste de la journée, Darren et Chris tentèrent de s'éviter ce qui fut vraiment difficile parce qu'ils devaient jouer un couple qui était complètement amoureux de l'autre personne. La tension entre les deux acteurs était vraiment embarrassante et Chris et Darren espéraient que le jour suivant, tout irait bien à nouveau.


	5. Blackbird

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci pour les commentaires et de continuer à suivre cette histoire.**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**- Htrae : merci pour ton commentaire. Pour ta remarque, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur le net, les acteurs n'ont seulement que leurs scènes. (c'est comme pour l'histoire du film **_**The Avengers**_**. Le script de Samuel a été diffusé sur le net et les scénaristes ont dit qu'ils allaient changer les répliques de cet acteur. S'il y avait eu ceux des autres acteurs, ils auraient dit qu'ils réécrivaient tout le film.) **

**- Lullaby : merci d'être toujours là ! Amber a l'air d'être marrante comme personne ! allez voici la suite !**

**- Porcelain : merci à toi aussi de toujours me soutenir ! J'ai eu la même réflexion que toi quand j'ai lu pour la première fois cette histoire. Et heureusement pour moi, l'auteur avait déjà fini de l'écrire. J'ai pas dû attendre. Certains chapitres sont courts ^^ Ah Amber ! J'aime beaucoup sa personnalité. J'aime bien les gens qui vont directement aux choses. Parfois, elles t'aident à voir les choses sous un autre angle. Pour le baiser, Darren avait dit qu'il préférait celui de Chris à celui de Lea car pour ce dernier, il était imbibé d'alcool alors que pour Chris, c'était un baiser de deux personnes amoureuses de l'autre. **

**- Kalia : 2 fois le même commentaire ! lol ! J'aime beaucoup les tiens car ils sont longs et détaillés ! Ah la sexualité de Darren ! Bah il clame haut et fort qu'il est hétéro. Après certains remettent ça en question à cause de son amitié avec Chris mais aussi ses manières (comme Amber le souligne dans le chapitre précédent). Je crois que comme **_**l'écharpe de l'orientation sexuelle le dit dans A Very Potter Sequel, **_**il est métrosexuel ! Après tout, il a vécu avec la communauté du spectacle et beaucoup d'homosexuel y sont. Bref… je ne vais pas non plus écrire un roman dessus !**

**Alors pour le 1****er**** épisode de la saison 3, (****pour ceux qu'ils l'ont pas encore vu, sauté ce paragraphe**** SPOILERS) j'ai moyennement aimé. Les parties Klaine étaient émouvantes et belles (sauf que la raison du transfert de Blaine était un peu trop facile. J'aurai préféré qu'il reste à Dalton). En ce qui concerne les chansons, j'avais tout de suite accroché pour « We got the beat » (la scène qui suit est monumentale !), pour les autres, alors celle de Lindsay j'ai sauté le passage (sa voix m'insupporte un peu), celle de Kurt & Rachel, la voir une fois me suffit et pour la fin, j'aime assez. Et enfin, celle de Blaine, alors j'ai pas accroché quand je l'ai écouté la première fois, mais voir la scène m'a aidé à l'apprécier. Et à force de l'écouter, je commence à l'aimer. Ah une autre scène que j'ai aimé celle du solo de Blaine avec les Cheerios et Santana ! J'espère qu'il y aura un développement de l'amitié Blaine-Santana ! Pour les amitiés, j'aime beaucoup celle de Kurt & Rachel. Et dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se bléré dans la première saison ! Pour Quinn, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé ce personnage alors son devenir, je m'en préoccupe pas trop. Et avec le retour de Beth, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas passer pour la garce de service en voulant la récupérer. Elle peut vouloir voir sa fille mais de là à la récupérer, je dis non. Shelby est sa mère, point barre. Et en ce qui concerne Mr Schue je dirai seulement : ENFIN il se réveille ! pas trop tôt ! **

**Bref, fin de mon blablatage et passons au chapitre ! Sachez que nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire et que l'auteur vient de me prévenir que quand elle aura fini d'écrire "Behind the scene: Prom Queen", elle va écrire une autre histoire sur les coulisses de la tournée de cet été. Et maintenant, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Blackbird<strong>

Cela ne les aida pas vraiment de devoir tourner la scène de _Blackbird_ le lendemain.

Le problème de Darren était qu'il devait regarder Chris comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était amoureux de lui. Jusqu'à hier, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui mais maintenant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de penser à ce qu'Amber avait dit.

Le problème de Chris était que Darren le regardait comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qu'ils étaient censés être. L'autre problème était qu'il devait pleurer pendant la prise. Normalement, il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec ça. Dans la première saison, il avait dû pleurer à plusieurs reprises donc ce n'était pas difficile. Non, c'était Amber qui avait causé leur problème juste avec ses mots.

* * *

><p>Ce fut un soulagement pour les deux acteurs quand Ryan annonça enfin qu'ils allaient faire une pause.<p>

Chris soupira et immédiatement il changea son état d'esprit de déprimé parce que son oiseau était mort, en plus d'être fatigué mais dans l'ensemble, cela allait. Il quitta le bâtiment et s'assit sur un banc près du buffet à fruit.

L'été était proche et Ian utilisa les bonnes conditions climatiques en décidant que le casting et l'équipe pouvaient se détendre dehors. Chris était content qu'Ian ait eu cette idée parce que maintenant, il pouvait fermer ses yeux et juste profiter de la chaleur sur son visage.

« Tu dors ? _demanda soudainement une voix et Chris ouvrit rapidement ses yeux._

- Non, juste me détendre un peu, _répondit-il à Darren qui s'assit à côté de lui._

- Tu as tellement de chance d'être ce genre de personne. Je dois toujours faire quelque chose. Quand j'essaye de rester assis et de ne rien faire ou juste penser, cela ne marche tout simplement pas et je me lève à nouveau et je fais quelque chose.

- Comme ?

- Comme jouer de la guitare, chanter, écrire des chansons… Ce genre de truc.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu écrire de chanson sur le plateau.

- Ouais, parce que je suis habituellement dans ma caravane. As-tu déjà essayé d'en écrire une ?

- Non, pas vraiment, _répondit Chris ce qui fit sourire Darren._

- Je reviens dans une minute. Ne bouges pas ! _dit le plus âgé en sautant sur ses pieds._

- Quoi ? Attends ! Darren ! »

Mais l'acteur ne lui répondit pas. Deux minutes plus tard, Darren revint avec cette fois-ci sa guitare et un calepin dans ses mains. Chris le regarda en soulevant un sourcil.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Je devais prendre mes affaires. Impossible d'écrire une chanson sans instrument ni calepin.

- Tu veux écrire une chanson ? Maintenant ?

- Non, ne sois pas stupide, _répondit Darren et Chris soupira de soulagement._ Tu vas écrire une chanson, _continua l'acteur le plus âgé des deux._ »

Chris ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais Darren secoua la tête.

« Non, nous allons le faire, donc arrête de discuter.

- Darren, je ne pense pas avoir du talent pour ce genre de chose.

- Cesse de mentir ! Tu es la personne qui a écrit un film.

- Mais il y a une différence entre une chanson et un film.

- Et quoi ?

- Pendant un film, tu as le temps d'expliquer tous les sentiments. Tu peux mentionner chaque simple détail.

- Quand tu écris une chanson, tu te concentres juste sur les sentiments. Tu racontes une histoire A TRAVERS les sentiments. Et je suis presque sûr que tu feras un excellent travail ! Alors tout d'abord, tu dois décider à propos de quel sentiment tu veux chanter. Quel genre d'histoire veux-tu raconter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai d…

- Ok, quelle est la chose la plus important dans ta vie tout de suite ?

- _Glee._

- Bien ok. Veux-tu écrire sur ce que _Glee_ signifie pour toi ou veux-tu écrire sur le casting ? »

Chris y réfléchit pendant une minute.

« Je ne sais pas. Les deux ? Quand je pense à _Glee_, je pense à Amber ou Lea et à quel point nous nous amusons, _sourit-il._

- Donc la première chose qui vient dans ton esprit quand tu penses à _Glee_, c'est l'amusement ?

- Ouais. Et que nous sommes cette grande famille. Et nous sommes là les uns pour les autres. Et… tout ça !

- C'est bien. C'est un début. Ok, maintenant, concentre-toi sur chaque moment amusant. Ferme tes yeux. Ouais comme ça. Quels sont les premiers mots qui te viennent à l'esprit ?

- Ehm…je ne sais pas, _soupira Chris en ouvrant les yeux._ Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas bon en composition »

Il voulut se lever mais Darren attrapa son bras.

« Heh ! N'abandonne pas si vite ! Nous n'avons essayé qu'une seule fois.

- Darren, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour m'apprendre ça.

- Alors nous allons le faire ensemble. Dis-moi juste ce que tu ressens ensuite je t'aiderai à les transcrire en mots. S'il te plaît ! _ajouta-t-il après que Chris n'ait rien dit et il fit sa meilleure expression de chiot._

- Tu es incroyable, _murmura le jeune acteur et il répondit à voix haute. _Très bien ! »

Darren sourit et lâcha le bras de Chris.

« Ok, doooonc s'amuser. Raconte-moi une histoire amusante qui s'est passé pendant les prises.

Et Chris commença à raconter. Après chaque histoire, ils s'arrêtaient et transcrivaient les sentiments en mots. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient les paroles.

« Darren, nous devons vraiment y aller maintenant. Nous sommes déjà en retard. Ryan sera furieux.

- Détend-toi Christopher ! Il ne va pas nous trouver.

- A : Christopher ? Sérieusement ? B : nous sommes sur le plateau de tournage. Bien sûr qu'il va nous trouver.

- Alors nous allons aller voir ailleurs. Un de mes amis a un studio d'enregistrement. Nous pouvons terminer la mélodie là-bas et ensuite enregistrer la chanson.

- Attends ! Nous allons enregistrer la chanson ?

- Bien sûr. C'est la première que tu as écrite. Viens ! »

Darren sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa le bras de Chris une nouvelle fois. Le jeune acteur voulut protester mais Darren dit :

« Je ne vais pas t'écouter donc arrêtes ça ! Par ailleurs, nous avons travaillé si dur pendant les dernières semaines que je pense que nous sommes autorisés à avoir un peu d'amusement, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Cela provoqua un petit sourire narquois chez Chris.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit quand ils finirent enfin leur travail.<p>

« La chanson est vraiment bonne, _dit Chris en fredonnant la mélodie. Darren sourit._

- Ouais elle l'est. Voilà, ton iPod avec ta toute nouvelle chanson, _dit l'acteur aux cheveux bouclés en remettant à Chris l'iPod._

- Merci. Mais c'est ta chanson. C'est surtout toi qui l'as écrite.

- Mais c'est ton cœur, ton histoire ce qui veut dire que c'est ta chanson. »

Chris le regarda un moment avant d'hocher de la tête.

« C'est NOTRE chanson.

- Ok, c'est équitable. Surtout depuis que nous l'avons chanté ensemble, _finit Darren en baillant. Chris eut un petit sourire narquois en roulant des yeux._

- Tu as tellement de chance. Tu as ton jour de repos demain. Je dois tourner la scène où Pav meurt et faire face à Ryan.

- Eh bien alors nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant.

- Je suis totalement d'accord. »

Ils quittèrent le studio et se dirent au revoir. Chacun d'eux avec leur nouvelle chanson sur répétition dans leurs iPods.


	6. La mort de Pav

**Salut à tous !**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**- Lullaby : contente que cela t'ai plu !**

**- Porcelain : merci de me soutenir. Cela fait toujours plaisir à un auteur de recevoir des commentaires des personnes qui suivent l'histoire. Ah ce gosse c'est tout faire, c'est certain. Un vrai petit génie ! j'ai hâte de voir ce que son film va donner. Oh la chanson aurait pu être charmante, j'en suis certaine. Faudrait le suggérer à Darren Criss et Chris Colfer ! (déjà que ce dernier va très certainement bosser avec les Starkid ! Yeah !)**

**- Kalia : tes commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire ! Vitamine D dès son réveil ! Il est monté sur une pile électrique ce Darren. Bon faut le comprendre, il vit son rêve alors c'est normal qu'il le vive à 100%. Chris va collaborer avec Starkid. Ils l'avaient annoncé lors d'un chat avec les fans. J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela va donner. Je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus cette histoire. La suite dure plus longtemps. Normal, il va y avoir des flash back. Mais l'histoire est intéressante. Va falloir que je pense sérieusement à commencer à la traduire. Oh tu sais, Quinn me soule depuis le premier épisode. J'aime pas son personnage, elle me sort par les yeux. Par contre, j'apprécie l'actrice. Pour le Klaine, je trouve aussi que Kurt devrait supporter Blaine. Après tout, ce dernier n'a pas hésité à changer d'école pour lui faire plaisir. Si c'est pour qu'il reste dans son coin, il vaut mieux qu'il retourne à Dalton. Bon d'après les spoilers, quelques nuages vont apparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes et ça risque de devenir intéressant. Bon tant que les scénaristes ne nous refont pas le coup du triangle amoureux, ça me va. Ah j'aime les discussions entre Burt et Kurt. Elles sont toujours intéressantes et marrantes ! J'étais vraiment surprise par la performance de Darren. Il est fait pour Broadway le gars ! et d'après les messages sur Twitter de Lea, il a encore « cassé la baraque » sur une chanson de l'épisode 5 si j'ai bien suivi. En ce qui concerne la première fois de Klaine, bah je sais pas trop. On lit tout et son contraire sur le net. J'ai lu un article d'une fille qui a assisté à un bout du tournage de cet épisode. Une scène Klaine qui se passe quand Blaine est ivre et qu'il veut coucher avec Kurt. Et d'après ce qu'elle dit, cela finit en dispute avec Blaine qui part pas content et Kurt qui essaye de le retenir. Je sens que cet épisode sortira de l'ordinaire. Après si cela est bien emmené, pourquoi pas ? Je ne pourrais me prononcer qu'après avoir vu l'épisode, c'est-à-dire en le 9 novembre. Et toi, ton avis ?  
><strong>

**Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement car sinon, je ferai un ménage dans la série, je peux vous l'assurer.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : La mort de Pav<strong>

Heureusement, Chris ne vit pas Ryan quand il se dirigea vers le plateau de tournage le lendemain. Il sourit quand il vit Amber. Elle se tenait à côté de Lea et les deux filles riaient au sujet de quelque chose.

« Salut vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Ryan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est vraiment furieux. Sérieusement. J'ai peur qu'il explose, _répondit Lea._

- Pourquoi est-il furieux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il était comme ça quand je suis arrivée, _répondit Amber._

- Eh bien, où est-il ? _demanda Chris en croisant les bras autour de son torse._

- Je ne… Oh. Voilà qui arrive, _dit Lea._ »

Chris se retourna. En face de lui se tenait son patron avec une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

« Christopher Paul COLFER ! Où diable étais-tu ?

- Ehm… je pensais que je devais être sur le plateau à 10h. En fait, je suis arrivé tôt alors pourquoi…

- Je veux dire hier. Après la pause, toi et Darren avaient disparu. »

Chris cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Ouais. Je sais.

- Tu sais ? As-tu une idée de ce que cela signifie quand deux acteurs ont soudainement disparu ?

- Oui.

- Alors où diable étiez-vous ?

- Dans un studio d'enregistrement.

- Pourquoi étiez-vous dans un studio d'enregistrement ?

- Parce que nous avons enregistré une chanson ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un studio d'enregistrement en dehors de l'enregistrement ?

- Vous avez enregistré chaque chanson dont nous avions besoin pour cet épisode avant que nous commencions à tourner.

- Ouais je… c'est une nouvelle chanson.

- Une nouvelle chanson ? _demanda Ryan._ »

Chris soupira en levant les yeux.

« Nous avons écrit une chanson et l'avons enregistré. Pas grand chose ! »

Ryan le fixa pendant une minute entière jusqu'à ce qu'il attrapa son téléphone et appela quelqu'un.

« Tu ferais mieux de venir ici tout de suite, _dit-il en colère._

- …

- Je m'en fous qu'aujourd'hui soit ton jour de congé et que tu dormais il y a une minute.

- …

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as foiré.

- …

- Je parle d'hier.

- …

- Non, je parle de ta brillante idée de kidnapper mon meilleur acteur et d'écrire une chanson avec lui.

- …

- Je sais que c'était ton idée parce que Chris ne penserait pas à quelque chose comme ça.

- …

- Allons Darren. Nous parlons de Chris. Le même Chris qui a paniqué parce que tu commençais à rire à chaque fois que nous tournions ce dialogue de _Misery._

- .

- Non je ne dis pas qu'il ne connaît rien au sujet de l'amusement.

- …

- Non ! Darren !

- …

- Ok, arrête ça ! Si tu n'es pas ici dans une heure, je te jure que tu seras licencié ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- …

- Ok. Rendez-vous dans une heure. »

Le producteur soupira en se tournant vers ses trois acteurs à nouveau.

« Darren sera là dans une heure puis nous parlerons de ça. Ne fuis pas encore, d'accord Chris ?

- Ouais. Bien sûr, _répondit l'acteur sèchement._ »

Le producteur soupira encore une fois puis partit.

« Tu as écrit une chanson ? Avec Darren ? _demanda Lea._

- Non, j'ai écrit une chanson avec le Père Noël, _répondit Chris avec son sarcasme caractéristique._

- Puis-je l'entendre ? _demanda Amber en ignorant son dernier commentaire._

- Bien sûr. »

Chris alluma son iPod et laissa les deux filles écouter la chanson. Elles sourirent comme si elles avaient reçu le plus cadeau du monde.

« Je veux absolument cette chanson dans mon iPod, _dit Lea après qu'elles l'aient écouté trois fois._

- Donne-moi ton iPod et je te mettrai la chanson dans la merveilleuse playlist avec l'incroyable nom : SUPERS CHANSONS DE DC ET CC.

- Heh ! Je veux aussi la chanson, _protesta Amber._ »

Chris sourit.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, chaque membre du casting avait la chanson dans leurs iPods. Darren l'ignorait et il était donc tout à fait logique qu'il soit paumé quand il arriva sur le plateau et que tout le monde le flattait.<p>

Il n'était pas certain si c'était bien que Ryan le trouva avant que Chris ne puisse le trouver ou pas.

« Tu arrives juste à temps Darren, _dit le producteur en mettant son bras autour des épaules de l'acteur afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper._

- Ryan, je…

- Shhh ! Arrête de parler. Nous devons trouver Chris d'abord. Puis nous parlerons. »

Darren soupira mais n'essaya pas de dire autre chose de nouveau. Ils trouvèrent Chris près de Lea et Amber, bien évidemment. Le plus jeune membre du casting souriait et racontait une histoire quand il leva les yeux et vit Darren et Ryan. Il roula des yeux et salua Lea et Amber. La star de Broadway fit un clin d'œil et cria après lui : « J'ESPERE QUE TU VAS Y SURVIVRE ! ». Il rit et suivit Ryan et Darren. Uns fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau de Ryan, l'ambiance changea.

Ryan les fixa dans les yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire et dise :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as fait Darren mais je pense que tout le monde a pu voir que sa petite pause fut bonne pour Chris.

- Eh bien, ce n'était pas réellement une pause. Nous…

- Oh c'était une pause parce que vous avez disparu quand normalement, vous deviez tourner _Blackbird_. Attendez une minute ! Je pense que je viens de trouver la bonne punition pour vous. »

Chris leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

« Normalement, vous auriez une semaine de repos après avoir terminé le tournage de cet épisode.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _Normalement ?_ »

Darren exprima les pensées de Chris.

« Vous allez tourner un clip vidéo de votre chanson. »

Darren et Chris se regardèrent puis ils eurent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est notre punition ? Tourner un clip vidéo ?

- Oui parce que vous n'aurez pas vos jours de congés.

- Ok, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, _répondit Darren._

- Bien. Et maintenant partez. Vous deux m'avez donné un mal de tête assez pénible.

- Désolé Ryan. Cela ne se reproduira pas, je te le promets, _dit Chris en se levant._ »

Darren le suivit. Dès qu'ils furent hors du bureau, le bouclé sautilla. Chris rit et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?

- Nous allons tourner un clip vidéo.

- Je sais. J'ai aussi entendu ce qu'il a dit.

- C'est si génial, mec.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aurai pu utiliser quelques jours de congés.

- Mais ça va être tellement amusant. Nous allons… »

Chris roula des yeux mais sourit. Ouais, peut-être que tourner un clip vidéo serait amusant.


	7. Funérailles

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et qui continuent à lire cette traduction.**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**- Porcelain : Je te conseille effectivement Starkid. Ils font des choses merveilleuses et si tu veux rire, c'est le bon choix ! j'ai vu des extraits de l'interview de Chris (il m'a fait rire quand il parle du Klex et savoir si Darren embrasse bien) et j'ai également lu l'article de la personne qui a assisté au tournage. Maintenant il faut attendre de voir le montage car il y a déjà eu des Kliss avant et ils ne les ont pas gardé au final, alors… Je ne pense pas que Darren soit bi, c'est en fait le vœu de tous ses fans car ils veulent le mettre avec Chris. Toutes les interviews qu'il donne, il dit bien qu'il est hétéro. Et puis, c'est sa vie, on a pas à s'emmêler ! Pour Jonathan Groff (qui joue St James), je le savais depuis très longtemps. Voilà la suite !**

**- Kalia : effectivement, ce n'était pas le meilleur chapitre de l'histoire mais j'ai adoré la partie où Ryan réveille Darren et l'engueule. Je m'imaginais les réponses de Darren ! Alors pour l'épisode 3, je ne vais pas m'étendre car je finirais par m'énerver. Il aurait été excellent si on n'avait pas eu une surdose de Mercedes. L'histoire d'Emma m'a énormément touchée et celle de Mike aussi. Pour le cas Rachel, elle a changé depuis la saison 1. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de partager un rôle. Après pour la « trahison », je la comprends. Elle est ambitieuse, mais généralement, ses actes sont mal compris. Maintenant il faut voir comment les scénaristes vont développer tout cela. Mercedes et son petit ami (qui est gros imbécile) me font vomir et elle se prend pour une diva dès le début de l'épisode. Bref… elle me saoule ! Pour Quinn, j'ai aimé ces dialogues (surtout quand elle casse Mercedes) mais je sens que je vais moins l'apprécier dans le prochain épisode quand elle va vouloir discréditer Shelby. Pour le Klaine, scènes mignonnes ! Et Fix you, une pure merveille ! Matthew Morrison l'a très bien reprise et je l'en félicite ! Et quand les ND le rejoigne, Oh My Glee ! En ce qui concerne le fait que Blaine soit un junior, une seule chose à dire : les scénaristes ont des pertes de mémoire ? Blaine était déjà junior dans la saison 2 ! Mais ah l'argent vous fait faire n'importe quoi ! Après pour la saison 4, si les audiences continuent de chuter, la série ne sera pas renouvelée. Voilà mon avis :)**

**Fin du blablatage ! Ah encore une chose : l'auteur a fini d'écrire la suite de cette histoire et a commencé une troisième partie qui sera sur la tournée !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Funérailles<strong>

Darren regarda longuement Ryan.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, _commença l'acteur._ Tu veux que je dise : _Tu as gagné. Moi. Viens, allons prendre un café_. Je t'en prie. C'est… tellement pas Blaine. »

Chris se tenait à côté d'eux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je suis d'accord. Ce sont des conneries Ryan.

- Eh bien si vous avez une meilleure idée, à ce moment-là, utilisez vos mots, _répondit le réalisateur._ »

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux.

« Ok. Chris et moi dirons ce que nous pensons être justes. Nous pouvons tourner les deux versions et ensuite, tu pourras décider laquelle est la meilleure.

- Très bien. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-le bien.

- Pas de problème. Viens Chris. Nous devons botter les fesses de Ryan, _répondit Darren faisant rire le plus jeune._ »

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se tenaient en face de la tombe de Pavarotti et tournèrent la version de Ryan. Cette fois, ce fut Chris qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire et après la sixième prise, Ryan décida qu'ils pouvaient tourner l'autre version d'abord.<p>

Ils ont respecté le dialogue de Ryan jusqu'à ce que Chris ait dû dire :

« Je voulais vraiment gagner. »

Darren pensa à une réponse pendant quelques secondes. Puis il continua :

« Tu as gagné. Moi aussi. On s'est gagné l'un l'autre. Ça vaut tous les trophées, non ? »

Chris le fixa avant qu'un sourire ne fasse son chemin sur son visage. Darren tendit sa main pour lui et le jeune acteur la saisit. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'arbre et Darren marcha près de la tombe de Pav. Chris dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rires aux éclats.

A la seconde où Ryan dit _Coupez_, Chris craqua.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Darren, tu as failli marcher sur la tombe de Pav, _rit-il._ »

Le bouclé sourit.

« Il s'en soucie guère. Donc, Ryan quelle version est la meilleure ? _demanda Darren timidement._

- Duh ! Votre version ! Darren, tu… c'était…juste wow ! _répondit en fait Chris._

- Ai-je rendu Chris _Freaking_ Colfer sans voix ?

- Je ne suis pas sans voix. Je ne peux pas m'exprimer en ce moment, _ria Chris en croisant ses bras sur son torse ce qui fit que Darren fit la moue._ »

Ryan qui avait parlé à Ian et Brad dit finalement :

« Chris, Darren, félicitations ! Une fois encore, vous nous avez impressionnés. Nous utiliserons votre version. »

Chris couina (il le niera plus tard) et Darren, aussi, laissant échapper un bruit de fille plutôt. Les deux amis se sourirent puis Darren tira Chris dans une étreinte serrée. Chris fut surpris mais lui rendit l'étreinte. Après toutes les folles choses que Darren avait pu faire pendant ses mois à _Glee_, Chris ne devrait plus être surpris, mais le bouclé réussissait à le surprendre encore et encore.

« Merci ! _murmura Darren dans l'oreille de Chris._

- Pour quoi ?

- Juste… être toi. »

Chris voulut se reculer pour regarder Darren dans les yeux mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas s'éloigner.

« Je… Quoi ?

- Tu es comme… l'âme de _Glee_. Au moins pour moi. Peu importe l'heure qu'il est, tu te donnes à 100% pour faire que tout soit parfait pour les fans. Sans toi, _Glee_ ne serait pas la même. Et sans Kurt, il n'y aurait pas de Blaine. Tu es la raison du pourquoi j'ai ce travail. Dooonc… merci ! _sourit Darren._ »

Chris eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Ahh…je vois ce que c'est. Tu m'utilises juste pour ce travail.

- Quoi ? NON ! Je…, _commença Darren en laissant Chris s'éloigner de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune acteur rit._

- Darren, je plaisante. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je sais que tu n'essayes pas simplement d'être de mon bon côté à cause de notre travail. »

Le bouclé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de frapper le bras de Chris.

« Ne refais pas ça. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais sérieux.

- Ouais d'accord. Parce que mon travail est de me soucier de tout, _dit Chris sarcastiquement._ »

Darren l'observa pendant une minute.

« Tu sais que tu fais en sorte de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu travailles 24h/24, 7 jours sur 7, que ce soit en écrivant ou en jouant. En fait, nous devons te menacer de t'attacher à ton lit pour que tu dormes. »

Chris rougit et regarda ses chaussures.

« J'aime travailler. Cela garde mon esprit hors des choses.

- Choses ?

- Juste… tu sais tous ces trucs qui viennent en même temps et tu sais les…ehm... souvenirs du…du passé, _marmonna-t-il._

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? _demanda Darren en le regardant fixement._

- Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur ces questions en ce moment.

- Mais cela est important. Tu peux avoir un traumatisme ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Je vais très bien. Il n'y a rien.

- Chris…

- Darren, s'il te plaît ! Pas maintenant, ok ? Disons tout simplement… à la fin de cet épisode. »

Darren ne semblait pas satisfait mais il hocha de la tête.

« Ok. Mais si cela s'aggrave, tu m'en parles, ok ?

- Ok.

- Promets-le ! »

Chris leva enfin les yeux. Il était un peu agacé mais il semblait sincère.

« Très bien ! Je le promets !

- Viens là, le génie fou, _dit le plus âgé des deux acteurs et il tira encore une fois Chris dans une étreinte serrée._

- Ok les gars ! Nous avons besoin de vous pour une autre prise, _dit Ryan haut et fort._ »

Les deux acteurs se sourirent quand ils y allèrent. Ils étaient de nouveaux heureux qu'ils aient l'autre en-dehors de _Glee._


	8. Suggestion du duo

**Salut à tous !**

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**- Porcelain : merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**- Kalia : et moi j'attends tes commentaires avec impatience car tu détailles tout ! Comme toi, une des principales raisons de mon intérêt pour Glee, c'est le Klaine. J'ai commencé par l'épisode 16 de la saison 2. Et après j'ai tout regardé en attendant avec impatience la suite pour le Klaine ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fanfic car elle était simple et sans prétention ! Et la suite est pareille ! Oh bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencé la traduction de la suite sur l'épisode 20. Ensuite ce sera sur la tournée. Elle commence bien en tout cas ! J'aime bien LFN ! Darren a toujours bien repris les chansons de Katy Perry. Souvent je préfère sa version à l'original !**

**Alors, l'auteur a commencé à écrire sur la tournée et j'ai commencé à traduire la suite sur l'épisode 20.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Suggestion du duo<strong>

C'était le jour avant qu'ils ne tournent le baiser. Chris était assis dans sa caravane avec le scénario sur les genoux. Une fois de plus, ses yeux parcouraient les lignes qu'il était censé dire le lendemain (qui heureusement ne seront pas nombreuses. Darren devait parler le plus souvent.). Chaque fois qu'il lisait la partie où ils étaient sur le point de se pencher et de s'embrasser, la prise sur le Coca-Cola Light dans sa main droite pouvait se serrer.

Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'entendit pas le coup à la porte et quand elle s'ouvrit soudainement, il a littéralement bondi. Le scénario vola à travers la pièce et atterrit aux pieds de son visiteur. Et Chris a fini par être couvert de Coca-Cola Light.

« Darren, pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé ? _dit Chris d'un ton sec tout en rougissant._

- J'ai frappé, _dit l'acteur aux cheveux bouclés en gloussant._ Tu ne m'as tout simplement pas entendu. Que fais-tu ? _demanda-t-il après s'être effondré sur le canapé._

- R… Rien, _répondit Chris en se détournant pour éviter de regarder son ami dans les yeux._

_-_ Tu lisais la scène du baiser, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda Darren en regardant le plafond._ »

Chris se tournait vers lui si vite qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« P… Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu rougis et le scénario a atterrit à mes pieds. Et… parce que c'est ce que je faisais avant de venir ici. C'est en fait la raison de ma venue.

- Darren… Je… Nous… Il est tard.

- Et alors ? Nous avons fini notre scène où Blaine propose le duo il y a deux heures. En passant, tu as vu la réaction de Ricker ? Il ship totalement Klaine ? (_ndrl : il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction. C'est en fait être un gros fan d'un couple dans une série = « être shippeur » (ou alors espérer voir deux personnages ensemble)_)

- Qui ne l'est pas ?

- Les fans de Kummers (_ndrl : Kurt et Sam)_ ou Kurtofsky ! Oh et n'oublie pas ceux qui shippent Kinn (_ndrl : Kurt et Finn_).

- Darren, tu devrais arrêter de te balader sur Tumblr. Cela pourrait mal se finir. Tu sais comment sont les fans girls.

- J'aime nos fans. Je trouve mignon ce qu'ils écrivent sur Blaine et Kurt.

- Ouais. Eh ben, c'est mignon jusqu'à ce qu'ils écrivent sur toi et que je vais voter, _marmonna Chris mais Darren pouvait encore l'entendre._

- Allez Chris, _soupira le bouclé._ Nous devons parler de demain.

- Je sais, _répondit le contre-ténor en s'asseyant à côté de Darren._

- Ecoute mec, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas que demain finisse par être gênant. Tu dois me crois que je n'ai pas de problème pour t'embrasser. Ce n'est pas important que tu sois gay, d'accord ? Tu es Chris. Chris, mon meilleur ami qui s'avère justement aimer les hommes. Alors quoi ? L'amour est l'amour et j'espère que tu m'inviteras à ton mariage afin que je puisse célébrer cette importante journée avec toi, _déclara Darren sérieusement._ »

La mâchoire de Chris chuta à la moitié du discours de son ami. Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

« Vraiment ? _demanda-t-il doucement._ »

Darren sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Bien sûr. Tu es si impressionnant Chris ! Et honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas espérer un autre homme pour tourner ce baiser.

- Ouais, eh bien, j'espère que tu n'en attends pas trop. Je n'ai absolument aucune expérience.

- Naahh, je ne te crois pas. Plus tôt cette semaine, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Heather et elle m'a dit que tu l'avais éblouie par tes compétences en baiser, _répondit Darren et il sourit amusé quand Chris rougit._ »

Le jeune acteur le frappa au bras mais lui sourit en retour.

« Aucune gêne demain, d'accord ? _demanda Darren en serrant les mains de Chris._

- Je… je suis juste nerveux. C'est que je vais rire ou rougir ou je ne sais pas…faire quelque chose de stupide, et puis tu devras m'embrasser encore et encore et tu seras furieux et…

- Woawoawoa ! Arrête-toi là ! Je ne serais pas furieux. Et tu ne foiras pas la scène. Tu es un foutu gagnant d'un Golden Globe. Tu es un acteur d'enfer !

- Exactement. Les gens attendent que toutes mes scènes soient parfaites mais… je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis juste Chris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Juste Chris est parfait ! Je sais que tu es nerveux au sujet du baiser mais je t'aiderai, d'accord ? Je serai là tout le temps et je t'aiderai. Nous allons faire cela ensemble, d'accord ? _termina encore Darren un discours._

- D'accord, _soupira Chris._ Merci Darren !

- Quand tu veux mec. Quand tu veux. »

Ils restèrent assis avec un agréable silence jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Darren fasse un bruit exigeant.

« Je suppose que tu as faim, _rit Chris en se levant._ Allons-y et commandons une pizza ou autre chose.

- Où allons-nous ? _demanda Darren en se levant aussi._

- Je pensais que nous pourrions aller à ton appartement. Je veux vraiment voir _Mulan_ tout de suite et tu es le seul qui a le DVD. Si je me souviens bien et c'est le cas, la dernière fois que nous l'avons regardé chez moi, tu as réussi à casser le DVD en deux.

- Ohhh. Exact. Je m'en souviens. Ce fut un sombre moment dans l'histoire de Disney. Ne parlons plus de cela.

- Comme tu veux, _rit Chris et il sortit de sa caravane._ »

Ils restèrent debout jusqu'à 3h du matin. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et ils devaient être sur le plateau de tournage très tôt mais ils avaient eu besoin de parler pour être absolument certain qu'il n'y aurait aucune gêne le lendemain.


	9. Le baiser

**Salut à tous !**

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**- Porcelain : merci de ta fidélité ! cela fait plaisir ! oh je pense aussi que les acteurs doivent bien rire en allant se promener sur Tumblr. Certains fans ont une imagination…assez débordante ! J'imagine bien Darren comme dans le chapitre précédent, comme un grand frère protecteur. Après leur métier demande certaines choses et ils on signé donc ils doivent faire avec et trouver des solutions ! Dans la suite, il y a un moment très mignon entre eux. J'ai trouvé la scène à croquer ! merci encore pour ton commentaire !**

**- Kalia : merci aussi pour ton commentaire ! comme toi, j'espère qu'ils sont proches. Après tout, travailler tous les jours avec les mêmes personnes créent des liens et cela devient une grande famille. J'ai également vu les interviews où tous les deux complimentés l'autre, c'est assez touchant. Avoir un Golden Globe à 20 ans met la pression. Tout le monde doit s'attendre à ce que tu fasses un travail remarquable. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon, honnêtement. Il vaut mieux qu'il continue à faire son boulot comme avant, sans se prendre la tête. Pour les ship, j'ai dû aller sur le net pour faire des recherches. Le seul que je connaissais était Kurtofsky. Les autres… bon Kinn je m'en doutais un peu. Pour la réaction de Chris sur tumblr tu m'apprends quelque chose ! C'est vrai que certains fans vont un peu trop loin. Alors bonne nouvelle, c'est le chapitre du baiser ! régales-toi !**

**Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ! J'ai commencé la traduction de la suite mais je ne pourrais vous dire quand elle sera publiée. Priorité à mes études !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Le baiser<strong>

Bien évidemment, ils étaient tous les deux nerveux. Chris était silencieux depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le plateau de tournage. Et il était si pâle que Ryan lui a même demandé s'il allait bien.

Darren agissait encore plus comme un chiot que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis et ses yeux étaient incroyablement agrandis.

Les deux acteurs s'évitaient jusqu'à ce que ce fût le moment de commencer à tourner. Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade et respirer était également difficile.

Heureusement, ils réussirent à assez bien jouer. La première fois que Chris se rendit réellement compte que Darren était aussi nerveux, était juste avant que le bouclé n'ait dû avouer les sentiments de Blaine à Kurt.

« Kurt, il y a un moment… où tu te dis _Oh c'est lui, il est là… C'est lui que je cherchais depuis toujours (ndrl : j'ai repris la traduction française pour cette partie car je la trouvais plus belle que la version originale)._ »

Darren déglutit et dut fermer ses yeux un moment. Il se redressa un peu en réajustant sa position pour s'asseoir plus près de Chris. Puis il posa sa main au-dessus de celle de Chris et continua sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Te voir chanter _Blackbird_ cette semaine… c'était le moment pour moi… »

Il a finalement levé les yeux et vit que les yeux de Chris étaient agrandis et l'expression sur son visage était juste tellement… Kurt que soudainement ses nerfs se calmèrent un peu. C'était Blaine et Kurt. C'était un grand pas dans leur relation. C'était important pour les fans et les droits des gays. C'était plus grand que lui et Chris, réalisa Darren. Cela devait l'être.

« …ça ne pouvait être que toi. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il était juste Blaine maintenant. Blaine qui était amoureux de Kurt et qui était sur le point de lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

« Tu… Tu m'émeus, Kurt. »

Darren leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et ses yeux étaient si remplis d'émotions que l'esprit de Chris commença à s'emballer. Il étudia l'expression de Darren pendant une seconde et puis, il réalisa aussi ce que Darren avait réalisé il y a une minute. Un petit sourire commença à se former sur son visage mais il voulut cela continuellement. L'immense respiration qu'il prit n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait cacher, mais cela convenait à la conversation de Kurt et Blaine.

« Et ce duo n'était qu'une excuse pour passer p…plus de temps avec toi, _termina Darren._ »

Tous les deux savaient ce qui allait arriver mais ils n'étaient pas plus inquiets que cela. Bon d'ailleurs, ils étaient Blaine et Kurt. Les deux garçons qui ont dû faire face à tellement de douleur et maintenant, finalement, ils trouvèrent l'amour. Et le baiser devait tout simplement montrer cela.

Darren prit une dernière respiration, puis il se pencha en avant. Sa main gauche se souleva et caressa la joue de Chris. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit les douces lèvres de Chris sur les siennes. Les deux acteurs avaient leurs yeux fermés et ils se concentraient juste sur le sentiment de leurs lèvres pressées ensemble.

Chris prit une immense respiration grâce à son nez et sa main droite se courba visiblement. Sa main gauche erra sur la joue de Darren, puis il commença à l'embrasser en retour. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ou pourquoi leurs lèvres participèrent à la fin mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas vraiment.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils fixèrent les lèvres de l'autre, puis finalement ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. La main de Chris s'effondra sur la table et l'acteur sursauta presque à cause du fort bruit causé. Darren s'éloigna et s'assit lentement. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et troublés.

Darren déglutit puis laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il détenait. Sa main droite erra automatiquement sur son visage et il tenta de couvrir ses yeux pendant un instant. Finalement, il réussit à reprendre la parole et dit :

« Ehm…Nous devrions… Nous devrions nous entraîner. »

Ils ont tous les deux hochés de la tête puis Chris sourit timidement et répondit :

« C'est ce qu'on fait. »

Une seconde plus tard, les deux se penchèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ce baiser fut plus passionné que le précédent et Chris pouvait sentir la chaleur commencée à monter sur son visage. Il était pratiquement certain que ses joues et ses oreilles devaient être rouges vifs.

Un soudain _Coupez_ les sortit de leur petite bulle. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois et s'assirent. Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que des sourires amusés commencent à se former sur les visages des acteurs et tout à coup, Chris commença à rire. Son rire remplit la salle et brisa le silence lourd de sens.

Une seconde plus tard, Darren commença aussi à rire et bientôt des larmes coulèrent sur leurs visages et ils tenaient leurs ventres. Ryan avait fait une double prise. Il s'était attendu à une quelconque réaction, mais certainement pas à celle-là.

« Ehm… Chris, Darren, vous allez bien ? _demanda-t-il._ »

Chris fut le premier à se remettre de sa crise de fou rire et répondit à bout de souffle :

« Ouais très bien. Je vais parfaitement bien en réalité. »

Les meilleurs amis se sourirent, tous les deux encore rouges vifs, mais à l'aise. Aucun d'entre eux ne commenta la sensation de chaleur qui était apparu en eux à la seconde où leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois. Oui, cela avait été purement Blaine et Kurt mais ni Darren ni Chris pouvaient s'en empêcher et de se sentir un peu troublés.

Chris repoussa le sentiment. Embrasser Darren était agréable mais il n'allait certainement pas développer un béguin pour son meilleur ami.

Quant à Darren, il était confus et il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait de cette façon. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant quand il avait embrassé un gars. Etait-il attiré par Chris ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Il avait une petite amie et il n'était pas bisexuel. Mais quel était ce sentiment ?

Ils sortirent de leurs pensées à nouveau lorsque Ryan leur dit de recommencer la scène. Les prises suivantes furent aussi bonnes que la première. Tous les deux réussirent à jouer exactement comme Blaine et Kurt. Mais tout de même, le sentiment en eux ne voulait pas disparaître. A la fin de la journée quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, tous les deux étaient satisfaits mais en même temps, ils étaient confus sans pouvoir rien faire.


	10. Regarder l'épisode

**Salut à tous !**

**Vous ne rêvez pas, le dernier chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu et pour simple explication : je ne suis pas chez moi dimanche ! et au lieu de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je vous le mets ce soir.**

**Alors c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et comme je l'ai dit dans les précédents chapitres, deux suites sont à prévoir. L'auteur en a fini une et je suis entrain de la traduire. Mais comme pour cette première histoire, j'attendrais d'avoir traduit tous les chapitres avant de les poster afin d'avoir une publication régulière. Mes études passent avant tout alors ne vous étonnez pas, si je mets du temps.**

**Maintenant, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ! Merci infiniment !**

**A bientôt ! Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Regarder l'épisode<strong>

Un mois plus tard, le casting en entier était assis ensemble et regardait l'épisode. Ils étaient chez Cory et le Canadien avait déplacé sa TV dehors afin qu'ils puissent le regarder là-bas. Chaque membre du casting avait au moins bu une bière, même le mineur et chacun était insouciant. L'épisode n'avait pas encore débuté et ils y avaient toutes sortes de conversation en cours.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Lea ? Elle m'a envoyé un texto hier et elle disait que New-York était à couper le souffle, comme toujours, _dit Amber de sa place à côté de Chris, Darren et Ashley._

- Elle m'a envoyé des textos plusieurs fois et elle m'a dit à quel point c'était impressionnant de tourner ses scènes. Un truc comme ça, _répondit Chris en s'allongeant._ »

Darren semblait réfléchir pendant un instant. Ensuite il se tourna vers Chris et demanda :

« Es-tu excité par le tournage de _Struck By Lightning _? »

Chris rit et roula des yeux.

« Non. Je suis parfaitement calme sur le fait que je suis sur le point de tourner le film que j'ai écrit et que j'ai voulu tourner depuis mes 16 ans.

- Cesses d'être si impertinent, Colfer. C'était juste une question.

- Et toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? _voulut savoir Darren et il s'allongea à côté de lui._ »

Chris tourna sa tête et regarda Darren tout en répondant :

« Ta tournée. Cet été après la tournée de _Glee_. Es-tu excité ?

- Ouais. Je veux dire que j'ai donné beaucoup de concert mais je pense que cela ne cessera pas de me surprendre. Chaque fois que je m'apprête à aller sur une scène et chanter, j'ai ce sentiment dans mon estomac et c'est toujours dans ces moments que je réalise à quel point je suis chanceux de pouvoir faire ce que j'aime.

- Awww ! _laissèrent échapper Amber et Ashlet et Chris rit._

- Vous deux êtes si adorables, _roucoula Ashley._

- Je ne suis pas adorable, _dit Darren en faisant la moue._

_-_ Darren, tu es un foutu chiot. Bien sûr que tu es adorable, _riposta Amber._

- Et pourquoi sommes-nous adorables ? _demanda Chris en grimaçant._

- La manière dont vous parlez des choses que vous aimez… ça réchauffe tout simplement mon cœur, _sourit Ashley._ »

Ils restèrent ainsi avec un agréable silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Ricker s'affale à côté de Darren et cria à moitié :

« Asseyez-vous ! Asseyez-vous ! Cela va commencer. »

Darren et Chris roulèrent des yeux mais s'assirent quand même. Une minute plus tard, ils entendirent les premières notes familières de _Misery._

« Chris était tellement énervé quand nous tournions ça,_ annonça Ricker._ »

Les quatre autres acteurs ne lui répondirent pas. Ils regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Amber et Ashley éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent comment Darren avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Chris et avait fait ses yeux de chiot pendant _Misery._

« Tu vois ! _murmura Chris dans l'oreille de Darren ce qui provoqua un frisson parcourant l'échine de ce dernier._ Tu es un chiot. »

Darren sourit méchamment et se tourna un peu vers Chris.

« Si je suis un chiot alors tu es un chaton.

- Mais les chats et les chiens ne s'aiment pas et nous, mon cher ami, c'est clairement le contraire.

- Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas des humains normaux donc pourquoi serions-nous des animaux normaux ? Je suis un chiot, tu es un chaton mais nous nous aimons toujours et c'est tout, _finit Darren et il regarda enfin Chris dans les yeux._ »

Sans avertissement, le sentiment irritant qu'ils avaient eu pendant la scène du baiser réapparut. Pendant le dernier mois, ils ont essayé sans difficulté de nier qu'ils étaient en fait très attirés par l'autre. Tous les deux savaient qu'une relation pouvait tout détruire. Leur amitié et bien sûr cela pourrait aussi affecter _Glee._ Donc ils gardèrent le silence et ils n'agirent pas selon leurs sentiments.

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qui rendait ça douloureusement difficile pour eux. Chris fut le premier à détourner le regard. Darren pouvait le voir rougir, mais il décidé de détourner le regard également.

_Pourquoi était-ce si sacrément dur ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste embrasser Chris sans aucune raison ? Pourquoi…_

Un cri aigu d'une fille le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il le va les yeux et reporta son attention vers la TV. Il toussa presque quand il réalisa que Blaine était sur le point d'embrasser Kurt.

Le cœur de Darren battait dix fois plus vite et il était presque certain qu'il allait s'évanouir à chaque seconde. Il pouvait sentir Chris se tendre à côté de lui. La seconde suivante, Kurt et Blaine s'embrassèrent et BORDEL DE MERDE ! Cela fit quelque chose au cœur de Darren. Sans le réaliser, il retenait sa respiration. Il la reprit quand finalement Klaine se séparèrent après ce qui semblait être un siècle.

_« Nous devrions… Nous devrions nous entraîner. »… « C'est ce qu'on fait. »_

Et puis ils s'embrassèrent encore et Darren devait admettre qu'ils avaient l'air très chaud. Tout à coup, un clavier rouge apparut à l'écran et Mercedes commença à chanter _Hell to the no_.

Darren cligna des yeux, ensuite il regarda autour de lui pour réaliser que presque tout le monde avait leur regard braqué sur Chris et lui. Les deux acteurs baissèrent leurs têtes et rougirent. Heureusement que les autres reportèrent leur attention vers la TV mais Chris et Darren étaient sûrs à 100% qu'ils voudraient leurs poser une tonne de question après la fin de l'épisode.

Ils eurent raison. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient entourés par tout le monde.

« Mecs, ce second baiser était sexy, _dit Mark._

Chris rougit de nouveau alors que Darren pensait que c'était presque impossible.

« Eh bien, c'est agréable de savoir que tu approuves, _répondit Darren._ »

Chris le foudroya du regard, puis il le frappa la tête.

« Autsch ! C'était pour quoi ça ? _demanda l'acteur aux cheveux bouclés et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami._

- Cesses de l'encourager.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas drôle. C'était un moment très important pour Blaine et Kurt et je refuse que l'on se moque d'eux.

- Je ne me moque pas d'eux. J'ai juste dit que j'étais heureux que les autres pensent que c'était un baiser d'enfer. Je suis assez conscient que ce baiser était important pour eux depuis que je suis celui qui représente Blaine. »

L'expression de Chris s'adoucit et il soupira.

« Bordel de merde ! Les gars ! Vous avez vu ça ? Je pense que vous avez fait sauter internet ! Les fans girls sur Tumblr deviennent dingues. C'est fou, _annonça Chord._ »

Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. L'acteur blond était assis en tailleur sur une couverture avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

Chris et Darren furent les premiers à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Chord était sur Tumblr et un regard suffi pour que chacun puisse se rendre compte que les shippers de Klaine étaient dingues.

« Wow ! _marmonna Chris._ Je pense que tu as raison Chord. Bon sang ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer demain.

- Demain ? _demanda Ricker._

- Ouais. Nous sommes au Payleyfest, _répondit Mark._

- Eh bien, bonne chance ! »

Chris donna une tape sur le bras de Ricker mais ses yeux n'ont jamais quittés l'écran.

Ouais les Klainers étaient définitivement dingues. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Darren. Si la réaction du baiser entre Kurt et Blaine était si bonne, alors il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce qui se produira la prochaine fois que Ryan, Ian et Brad décideront d'écrire au sujet d'une étape importante dans la relation de Klaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Fin de cette histoire que j'ai traduite avec plaisir ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et laissé des commentaires !<strong>

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Totally Life !**


End file.
